I Watched A Weird Episode Of Paw Patrol Last Night And Now I Wish I Hadn't
I don’t know how to start this off as a 20 year old woman who just woke up from a oxycodone high but my name is Yvonne and I am a 20 year old woman who woke up after an oxycodone high. Yesterday after I had surgery my friend Kelly picked me up and drove me back home, She helped me out of the car and into the house since I was still really woozy from the painkillers and could barely stand on my own let alone walk. She took me inside and sat me down on the living room couch. ' ' “You sure you don’t want me to hang around till your parent’s get back?” she asked looking slightly concerned. “Do do don’t worry I’ll I’ll be fine.” I replied slurring my words together as I was only barely able to speak. My parents took my little sister to her friend’s birthday party at a chuck e’ cheese and they said they will be back an hour or two after I came back from surgery and I thought I would be okay till then. “Okay seeya later then” Kelly replied as she walked out of the living room. I sat there and got my phone out only to discover I forgot to charge it and it was only at 10%. I groaned and reached out for the PS4 controller on the side table and managed to grab it before falling over on my side. Unable to get back up I press the playstation logo button on the controller and logged into my account. I planned on playing some monster hunter but it turned out my little sister left her “Paw Patrol” Blu-ray inside, I mentally said fuck it and just decided to watch some paw patrol since I couldn’t get up and I didn’t have any games downloaded on the PS4 at the time. ' ' I got to the main menu and pressed “play”, I laid there in a stupor with my gaze fixed to the screen. I never watched anything related to Paw Patrol before despite how much my sister loves it. From what I saw the show was kind of like power rangers with puppies that helped people with their transforming vehicle mech thingies and there was some generic kid that followed the puppies around for some reason. Most of the episodes seemed normal like one where the pink puppy ranger(I think her name was skye or skyla) and the green puppy ranger went to camp and help the blue puppy ranger’s chicken friend. Then there was also a episode with the blue puppy ranger making friends with a baby owl. ' ' It was pretty fun for a kids cartoon at least but the last episode I watched that night was really weird. Forgive me if I miss some details like I said I was still high from the oxycodone they gave me for my D&C. Anyway after the theme song the episode started out with the human kid who I think is called Rider playing a console that bore an odd resemblance to a sega genesis. The camera pans to the TV and it turns out the game he was playing was Shaq Fu. Rider Sat there playing the game and the camera stayed on the TV screen for a solid 5 minutes as he played a few matches of the story mode. Then the green puppy ranger came in yelling “Rider there is a huge emergency in your mom’s room and you have to come quick!”. Rider then shot straight up from the crouch. “What is it boy!?” he screamed back worried about his mom. “Follow me!” the green puppy ranger shouted and ran straight towards Rider’s mom’s room, They ran up the stairs and for some reason they ran up the stairs for 4 minutes straight even though the house wasn’t too big. Once the two of them reached rider’s mom’s room they saw the door was open and Rider hurriedly pushed it open. Rider let out a shrill scream when he saw the carnival of utter depravity scene laid out before him, For four minutes the camera slowly spinned around the room once. There was a weird hyper-realistic white goop all over the scene, Some of it in large puddles on the ground and some it sprayed on the wall. Rider’s mom was laying down on the bed Wearing a celtics jersey. She was covered in the mysterious white hyper-realistic goop and She had 4 lit cigarettes in each of her hands and she took a agonizingly long puff from all 8 cigs, she puffed the smoke in for a full 3 minutes then blew it out in a large cloud. Normally Paw patrol episodes were split into 2 11 minute stories but this seemed to be a full 22 minute episode since it was 12 minutes in with no end in sight. ' ' Rider let out a harsh scream for exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds at the sight of his mom smoking while covered in weird white sludge. “This is terrible your mom is smoking!” the green puppy ranger screeched. Doesn’t she know that cigarettes are bad for your health and the environment!” he cried as Rider fell to his knees unable to process the horrible sight before him. The episode then cut to the green puppy ranger and Rider driving to the beach for 4 minutes of screentime. When they got to the beach the sun was setting and one lone man was looking out to the ocean with a basketball in his hand. ' ' The green puppy ranger and Rider got out of the car and RIder started walking towards mysterious man while the green puppy ranger stayed behind and watched him. Rider strode towards the mysterious man while crying for 2 minutes. “Is it true?” he yelled out through his tears when he got behind the mysterious man. The mysterious man turned around and it was Shaq. "Yes kid it’s true” he said in an ominous booming voice. “I Shaqed your mom” he said before letting out a horrible evil bass boosted laugh with weird audio skips,stops and TV static cut-ins. Rider’s knees went weak and his palms were sweaty when he fell crying to his knees. “You horrible free throw missing twerk-slut!” Rider yelled trying to punch shaq. Shaq didn’t even feel the punch and he responded by dunking on Rider causing his head to explode while the theme to space jam played. ' ' The credits played as the camera focused on rider’s corpse with the waves lapping on the shore. Shaq just stood there the entire time holding the blood soaked basketball in one hand staring at the headless corpse with a smile. After the credits finished rolling I feel asleep. I have been asleep for 20 whole hours and when I woke up I looked around the house and saw no signs of my mom,dad or sister having come home after the party. I frantically tried to call my mom and dad on their phones and I left them dozens of text and voice messages over the course of an hour but there was no response. Then I called Mrs. Flynn but it took a few tries until I finally reached her. At first I scared her with my shouting and then I asked her where my parents and sister were. "They never came so I don't know why you're asking me." Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Stories that contain blood